


Coming of Age

by commandmetobewell



Series: she's my supernova, my galaxy, and my universe. [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically Madi presents for the first time and Lexa has to give her the "talk", F/F, Growing Up, Humor, I just love Lexa and Raven as parents okay they are so cute, Omega Raven, but she's incredibly flustered by the whole ordeal, idk what this is, in fact Madi is more chill, just take it I guess, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: When Madi presents as an Alpha, Raven and Lexa give her "the talk".





	1. The Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))))
> 
> dunno what it is but take it - a saga by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison wants to go to a party, but her biology seems to have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I have an 8:30am class tomorrow but I had to do it.

"Madi, no."

"Mom, please!"

"No, and that's final."

"Mom!"

"Madison, no."

" _Mother, yes_."

"Don't you growl at me," Raven says, placing her hands on her hips as she stares down at her hot-headed teenager of a daughter. Madison is almost her height now, so the difference in eye-level was bare to none as her daughter huffed and shook her head. Raven continues to stare her down, subtly pressing out parental pheromones in order to try and instil some sort of order into this conversation.

"I don't get it!" Madison growls, her own scent flaring as she storms past her mother. "Mama would totally say yes."

"If I don't say yes there is no way in hell your mother would say yes and you know it," Raven deadpans with an eye-roll, "she won't even let you walk to the library by yourself and you're almost sixteen. _I'm_ the cool one! But, even if I am okay with you going out, I don't approve of this."

"Seriously?" Madison snarls again, but Raven only responds with a blank stare and a subtle arch of her brow. "Ugh, you're being so lame!" Madison moans, throwing herself down onto the couch with another exaggerated huff. Raven sighs and follows, sitting beside her, far better mannered than her daughter. Madison pointedly avoids her stare and instead chooses to pierce her glare onto the painting across the room.

"Madi."

"No."

"Madi, please look at me." Raven urges her daughter to pay attention, switching to more soothing pheromones now. Madison grunts, but shows no sign of looking at her. "Look," Raven starts again, this time a softer tone. "I'm not doing this to punish you. I really don't mind you going out and hanging out with your friends, but this is different. I just don't want you to get hurt or in a dangerous situation."

"But it's a party," Madison mutters, the ire in her voice replaced by a pitiful whimper. "I don't get what you have against a _party_."

"I don't have anything against parties, Mads," Raven says again, "but I do have something against underage drinking without supervision."

"As if you and Mama never did anything like that when you were sixteen," Madison huffs. "Auntie Clarke told me everything about your younger days and I find this to be a double standard. If you were allowed to go out and have fun, I should be able to as well."

 _Clarke_ , Raven growls internally. Of course her best friend would blurb about her youthful days to her eldest daughter.

Great.

"We did," Raven relents as she sits back and looks to her daughter intently. "But that doesn't meant that we had fun doing it."

"Well at least you _went_ to parties!" Madison exclaims. "I'm stuck here being lame because my parents won't let me hang out with my friends."

"You want to know what happened at those parties?" Raven asks, a bit of iron slipping into her tone. "Your mother and I would go because we were not fortunate like you are to live in a good area in which we didn't have to worry about being fed that night or if we could go out at night without getting jumped. Those parties were not all fun, Madi. I have no idea what your aunt has told you about what your mother and I got up to, but it wasn't always fun. If we hadn't been able to get somewhere with our scholarships, we would still be in that crowd and you wouldn't be here right now. It's because of those parties that kids that come from homes that your mother and I did have troubles getting places."

Madison grows quiet, pensive, and Raven can see that familiar look of concentration in those deep green eyes that mirrors her mate's own.

And then, the moment's gone when Madison turns to face her, expression neutral. "But you like Yasmine and Leanne. They're gonna be there, too. Even Riley and Luke will be there. I'm not going to be surrounded by strangers. I have friends, friends that you like and approve of!"

"I do approve of them and like them," Raven says with a nod, "but I still don't feel comfortable with you going there with no supervision."

"Please," Madison begs her, "I know you're in some weird overprotective-omega-mother mode, but I promise I'll be safe." 

"Why do you want to go so bad?" Raven asks, changing the tone of the conversation to curiosity rather than inquisition. "You've never showed that much interest in social gatherings, and God knows you detest group work in school. What's so good about this party that you want to go?" At that, Madison blushes and looks away, her palms smoothing down the rough fabric of her jeans as she hastily clears her throat.

"Nothing," Madison chokes out as she shakes her head, "I-I just wanted to get out of the house that's all. But you said no, so I guess I won't go." Raven's interest piques at the sudden deflection and she can tell by the change in her daughter's scent the truth of the situation.

"I see," Raven hums as she leans back into the couch, barely disguising a smirk. "A _special someone_ is going to be at this party."

"Mama, stop." Madison only continues to blush harder and Raven chuckles softly. 

"Who's the lucky guy or girl?" Raven prods, poking her daughter's side but Madison just huffs again. Just as Raven goes to ask another question, the sound of the lock jiggling causes both women to nod their head upwards. A split-second later the door opens and in walks Lexa, covered head to toe in rainwater from the downpour outside. Raven rises from the couch and walks towards the kitchen for a towel.

"Honey, I'm home!" Lexa smirks as she bellows out into the house. Madison rolls her eyes from the couch, but Raven can see as she walks back into the foyer that her daughter is barely holding back a smirk. Raven makes her way over to her mate and kisses her damp cheek while placing the towel over her wet, matted hair. Lexa ruffles the towel through her and pries off her soaked rain jacket before promptly hanging it in the closet by the door. After slipping out of her shoes and discarding her socks for a new pair, she makes her way into the living room.

"What's going on, kiddo?" Lexa asks with a grin as she plops down next to her daughter. "Why the long face?"

"Mom won't let me go to a party this weekend," Madison says bluntly. Lexa's face straightens into a frown immediately.

"Party? What party? Who's going to be there? What's going on? Do I know the parents--"

"Oh my god!" Madison shrieks as she moves away from her sire's overprotective scent. "God, Mom was right. You _are_ worse."

"Told you so," Raven says as she slumps down next to her mate. "You were lucky I even attempted to hear you out."

"Um, excuse me. We are ignoring the topic that needs to be addressed," Lexa says as she clears her throat. "A party, Madison? No way."

"Mama, come on. It's not like I'm doing drugs or drinking. I'm on the honour roll _and_ the varsity hockey team. I just… I wanted to go."

"Well, you're not. Unless I know that someone's parent is going to be there and there _definitely_ won't be any newly-presented alphas either."

"Seriously?" Madison gasps, eyes wide with anger. "You're such a… ugh! I hate you guys!" With that, Madison storms out of the living room and up the steps.

Raven sighs as she hears the teenager's bedroom door slam with a harsh thud. Lexa continues staring up the base of the steps expectantly, her nostrils flaring. Raven sighs again, rolling her eyes at the stubbornness of both her mate and her daughter. Lord knows she needs a vacation from the two of them. Don't get her wrong, she loves her family to infinity and beyond, but recently they'd been butting heads more often than normally. Both of them find little things that agitate the other, and it always results in Raven having to play peacekeeper. Raven calmly rubs circles between Lexa's shoulders with her palm, every so often dotting her neck with soft kisses. She eventually loops her arms around Lexa's middle when she's finally calmed down, before nuzzling into her back and breathing in her familiar musky, pinewood scent.

"Lexa," she hums softly as she contemplates all that had happened in the past few hours, "you know… maybe Madison has a point."

"What?" Lexa turns her head in shock. "You want to let her go?! She's only fifteen!"

"And she'll be sixteen, soon. I think she's ready to leave the nest a little, isn't she?" Raven asks as Lexa turns to face her fully. "I think she's right. We have been a little overbearing. I mean, she's going to be presenting soon and she'll need her personal space. As much as I hate to admit it too, she's not our little girl anymore. She's becoming a woman. Besides, I don't think she wants to go so she can drink and mess about." Lexa growls, but doesn't argue as Raven layers more of her soothing scent to calm her irrational thoughts and worries about the party.

"I think Madison's got a crush," Raven says quietly, wincing as she feels Lexa tense up. "She wants to go to the party to see them."

"Are they an alpha?" Lexa growls, her chest vibrating with discomfort at someone--an alpha, no less--touching her little girl. "If they even come within ten feet of our daughter, I _will_ end them. Madison is not old enough for a relationship, not with a sex-driven alpha at least."

"Oh calm down, Mufasa. If anyone breaks our little girl's heart, Madi will be the first one to end them. That girl is a spitfire and you know it," Raven teases as she rubs more soothing circles into her mate's shoulders. "Besides, don't act like you didn't start your love life early."

"I was different. I loved you from the minute I first saw you," Lexa admits, affection seeping into her tone as she eyes her wife lovingly. "No one else mattered except for you." Raven smiles as she reminisces on the day she'd met the lanky, gangly alpha with the kindest green eyes. She shakes off the memories with a hazy smile before turning back to face Lexa with a semi-serious expression, her lips curling into a smirk.

"Who's to say that Madi's lover won't be the same? What if Madi ends up being the alpha and she finds her omega at this party?"

"Then we're moving to Canada and starting a new life."

"Lexa," Raven snorts, chuckling as Lexa's brows furrow into a frown. "You can't keep her hidden away forever. You gotta let the girl live a little. She's right, you know, even though I wouldn't dare let her catch me say it. She deserves a bit of freedom. Maybe this party is that freedom."

"Raven…," Lexa mutters as she sinks further into the couch. "I don't know. I just… I don't want her to get hurt."

"She won't," Raven says as she straddles her wife's lap before running her palms up Lexa's chest. "Besides, I just thought, the night of the party is the same night that Tris is having her sleepover at Annie's house. We'd have the entire place to ourselves, for a few hours at least…"

Raven leans down, her hair blanketing their faces as she presses her lips to her mate's own, her hips gently rocking in her alpha's lap. "And I don't know about you," Raven hums between languid kisses that leave Lexa a bit dazed, "but _I_ missed having a bit of freedom, too. We hardly get time to really do what we want, and as much as our nighttime quickies have worked, I need more. I need my alpha, Lexa." The last bit comes out as a pleading whine, her hips rocking a bit harder now as she peppers more kisses to Lexa's lips and jaw, and then to her neck.

"Please, Alpha." Raven's voice is thick with lust and Lexa can't help but growl in return, her hands finding Raven's hips. "I need _you_." 

"Fine," Lexa groans as she stands up, Raven clutched in her arms with her legs wrapped around her waist. "She can go, but only until ten."

"Eleven."

"Ten-thirty."

"Eleven, Lexa."

"Ugh," Lexa growls as she rolls her eyes and huffs, much like her daughter. "Fine. She can go until eleven but she isn't allowed to stay later."

" _Yes_!"

Both Raven and Lexa snap their heads to the side to see Madison standing atop the stairs with a smirk on her face. Lexa's lips pull back into a growl but Raven leans down and kisses her before she can protest. The action causes Madison to wince and groan, before looking away.

"Alright, alright. You guys really need to get a room. I don't even think Molly and Louise make out as much as you two do, and I saw them shoving their tongues down each others' throat behind the school's garbage disposal bin once," Madison mutters as she trudges back up the stairs with a sassy flick of her wrist. Lexa breaks her kiss to give a retort, but Raven's fingers cup her jaw, angling her face towards her.

"Let her have this one," Raven murmurs as she eyes Lexa's lips salaciously, "now kiss me, you fool."

Lexa doesn't hesitate this time before pressing her mouth back to her wife's own.

She can scold her daughter another day.

* * * 

It's three-thirty in the morning when Lexa is woken up by pitiful whimpering. Her eyes flash open and she immediately reaches for the field hockey stick underneath her bed as she darts up. Raven blinks open her eyes beside her, ears twitching as they hear the whimpering noise coming from a few doors past their room. Lexa sniffs the air, her nostrils wrinkling as she smells something acrid and musky. As she glances over to her wife, she can see that Raven too, is sniffing and frowning at the unfamiliar scent. A growl builds in Lexa's throat as her protective instincts immediately take over, and she nods her head back to the hallway, where she can see a slip of light coming from the main bathroom.

The two parents slip out of bed and dress hastily before making their way into the hall. Raven checks in Tris' room to see their youngest daughter sleeping soundly in her bed, snoring and drooling into her pillow as she remains oblivious to the new scent permeating the hall. Lexa continues ahead to Madison's room, only to find the door ajar and the source of the new smell at its most pungent. Lexa frowns in confusion as she notices the rumpled bedsheets and mis-matched socks on the floor. She cocks her head to the bathroom instead.

"Madi?" Raven asks as she approaches the door from beside Lexa. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Mom?" Madison's voice trembles through the door. "I'm, um, I…" There's some fumbling before Madison gulps and whimpers, "can you come in here?" Raven looks to her wife and Lexa nods, more concerned for her daughter's wellbeing than to worry about not being called in.

Raven shimmies past her mate and gently taps on the bathroom door. "I'm here, kiddo. Open the door, please."

"Is… is Mama there?" Madison's muffled voice whimpers again. Raven shakes her head, even if she knows Madison cannot see. 

"No, love, it's just me." Raven pumps out soothing pheromones as she waits for Madison to open the door. She casts a glance over her shoulder to let Lexa know to head back to their bedroom, but the alpha stubbornly stays rooted in place, her eyes guarded and wary.

Madison unlocks the door and Raven quickly squeezes inside before shutting it behind her. The musky smell is dominant now, causing her to flinch slightly. Raven turns slowly to see Madison huddled by the bathtub, hands clasped over her lap as she nervously looks away. Raven takes in another mouthful of the scent before she registers what's happened. She sighs and smiles gently as she approaches her daughter.

"You're an alpha," Raven says as she watches Madison tremble, another soft whine tearing from her lips. "It's okay, sweetheart. You're presenting, there's nothing to be scared of, okay? Are you in pain? Your mother has some suppressants that you can use." Madison trembles harder when Raven stands before her, and even with the massive cloud of omega pheromones she's emitting, Raven can tell her daughter is terrified. Madison is barely able to look her in the eye, and every time Raven reaches out, and involuntary growl rips through her throat.

"Oh honey," Raven murmurs gently, "it's okay. I know it hurts, but I promise you once you take the suppressants, it will be okay."

"I'm a freak," Madison grits out through her clenched teeth. "It… It won't go away." Raven gulps and rubs the back of her neck as she notices Madison shifting her hands. She sighs and gently reaches forward to curl away some of the sweaty fly-away hairs from her daughter's face.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, honey. It's a part of the natural processes of growing up. You're a woman now, and while I know you don't want your mother to come in, if anyone has experience with presenting as an alpha for the first time, it's her." Madison shakes her head, another growl passing through her lips. Raven easily shows her daughter her neck, knowing how volatile newly-presented alphas can be, even when they're around their own parents or family members. Judging by the scent, Madison will be just as strong as her sire, if not stronger.

"I'm so embarrassed," Madison cries out as she shakes her head, "and I… I just want it to stop _burning_. It hurts, Mom, so bad."

"I know, baby, I know," Raven coos as Madison starts to inch closer towards her for comfort. Raven feels her daughter's burning face nestle into her neck, and despite the prodding of the new appendage between her daughter's legs against her hip, she wraps her in the biggest hug she can muster. She soothingly strokes her back as Madison hiccups and trembles even further, her cries turning into soft whines.

"Okay, honey, it's okay, just breathe for me. Deep breaths," Raven soothes her daughter in a low, soft voice. "That's it, baby girl."

Eventually, Madison calms down and sniffles into Raven's shoulder, "I hate it, Mom. I just want it to go away. It burns and it's… _heavy."_ She says the last word in a disgusted tone before glaring down at the erection threatening to poke through her folded hands over her lap. Raven can smell the discomfort in her new scent and reaches over to rub at the nape of her daughter's neck, her chest purring soothingly.

"Do you want me to come sleep in your room beside you? Will that help?" Raven asks, smoothing her daughter's sweaty forehead again. Madison sniffles again before shaking her head. "No, I just… I just want to go to sleep. Can… can I have some of Mama's suppressants?"

"Of course," Raven assures her before peeling herself off her daughter. "Just wait here, okay? I'll get Mama to bring them from our room."

"I don't want her to come just yet," Madison blurts out, "I… I can smell her and it's…"

"Overwhelming?" Raven guesses. Madison blushes and nods. Raven sighs and pecks her daughter's forehead. "I understand, love. Your mother presented after I did, and her sister, Anya, was also an alpha. It took a few days for them to get used to each other, just like it will take you and your mother some time to get used to each other as well. All of this is brand new to you and it can be a little much. Just try to remember that your mother is not challenging you for anything, okay? She loves you and she wants the best for you always. We love you, sweetheart."

"Okay," Madison mumbles tiredly as she slumps down on the closed lid of the toilet, leaning her head on the cool countertop. "I love you, too."

Raven sighs and smiles fondly at the sight. Even though her daughter is in a great deal of discomfort, she can't help the burst of pride flowing from her gut as she realizes that her daughter has grown before her, literally and figuratively. It won't be long until she begins to grow taller and leaner, and her scent becomes a subtler kind of musk that is characteristic of a fully-developed alpha. She looks at her and can't help the tears that sting in her eyes. It felt like only days ago when Madison was a small ball of chub in her arms, babbling and cooing innocently.

When she hears Madison's aching whimper, Raven snaps from her thoughts and moves towards the bathroom door. She cranks it open a little, not surprised when Lexa's inquisitive and concerned gaze is the first thing she sees. The minute the door cracks open, Madison's new scent wafts through and Lexa's gaze widens. Raven looks to her silently, pleading her to not make a scene, but instead of leaping into the bathroom to confront her daughter, Raven stands in bewilderment as Lexa simply freezes, her mouth agape and tears misting in her own gaze.

"She's… she…," Lexa splutters, her eyes flashing from Raven to the huddled form of their daughter behind her, "Madi's… she's…"

"Yes," Raven calmly replies as she interrupts Lexa's frantic rambling, "she's an alpha, Lex. She's presented."

"An alpha… my daughter… my daughter, an alpha," Lexa whispers in awe, and Raven's sure that if she had a tail it would be wagging a million miles a minute. "My daughter is an _alpha_ , Raven," Lexa continues to ramble, pride filling her scent and voice as her chest puffs out. "An alpha."

"Yes, we've established that," Raven can't help but chuckle, "now I need you to focus. Can you grab your suppressants? Madison's got a little bit of a problem that she needs to take care of before she heads back to bed." Lexa frowns at Raven's comment before her brows shoot up.

"She's… she has a… she's… you know… right now?" Lexa splutters again, blushing. Raven rolls her eyes good-naturedly. 

"Yes," Raven confirms with a short nod, "now can you spare our daughter from pain and embarrassment and grab those pills? Tomorrow morning we can give her the talk. Poor thing is too exhausted and overwhelmed right now to deal with anything other than going back to sleep." Lexa nods, her mouth still open in shock as she bolts back towards the bedroom and returns within a moment with a bottle of pills. Raven takes them and closes the door again, much against Lexa's pitiful whine, and turns her attention back towards her daughter, now lightly dozing on the toilet seat.

"Wake up, honey," Raven coos as she sets the pill bottle on the counter and reaches for Madison's chin, "come on, let's take those pills and get you off into bed, okay? I promise, everything will be okay once we get you into bed. We can deal with everything else tomorrow, alright?"

"Mmph," Madison groans as she nuzzles into her mother's palm before haphazardly sitting up and blearily glancing over at the bottle. Raven reaches for the container and shakes out two little white pills before filling an empty glass beside the sink with tap water. She offers both items to her daughter, who takes them gratefully and downs the medication without any further hesitation. Once she's done, Madison sets aside the glass and allows her mother to help her to her feet and guide her towards the door. 

"Is Mama gonna be there?" Madison sleepily asks as she leans on her mother. "I'm not ready yet. Her smell is making me... agitated. I don't understand why."

"That's normal, sweetheart," Raven assures her calmly as she strokes her daughter's warm forehead with her palm. "Your mother is a powerful alpha, more powerful than anyone we know. It's only natural that you feel the need to challenge her or if her scent irritates you at the moment. She understands your need for space, too. When she presented she almost punched her sister when they first interacted after her presentation. Those are your natural instincts, and they can be controlled over time. Everything is fresh right now so it will feel like you aren't in control. It is completely normal, love."

"Okay," Madison mumbles as she swipes at her eyes. "You're sure Mama isn't gonna be mad at me?"

"No, she won't. Mama could never be mad at you, sweetheart. Both of us love you more than anything in the entire world, and even if we all disagree sometimes, that will never change, alright? And it's okay honey; Mama's not going to come see you until tomorrow morning once you've had some rest and once you feel comfortable enough to see her." 

"Promise?" Madison asks, shifting her head upwards to hazily gaze at her mother. Raven nods and pecks her forehead.

"Yes, I promise. Now come on, darling. Let's get you to sleep."

Raven slowly opens the door and is relieved to find that Lexa must've retreated back to their bedroom. She knows that as excited as the alpha may have been upon the new news of her daughter's presentation, even she knows better than to invade a newly-presented alpha's space. Raven guides her daughter back to her room and lets her flop down on the mattress. Madison curls into a ball, tucking her chin under her hands as she nestles into the pillows. Raven pulls up the light sheet beneath the comforter and drapes it over her daughter before leaning down to peck her forehead one last time. She's relieved to hear the soft snores leaving Madison's lips as the suppressants immediately kick in.

"Good night, sweet girl. My little alpha," Raven beams proudly as she leans back. "You're gonna have one hell of a day tomorrow, kid."

She gives Madison one last look-over to make sure she's alright before she leaves, gently shutting the door behind her. She checks in on Tris' room, still amused to see that her youngest daughter still hasn't moved from her last position. She closes her door and pads back to her bedroom, where she sees Lexa eagerly perched on the side of the bed, awaiting news of their newly-presented daughter.

"Is she alright?" Lexa asks as Raven pushes her to gently lay back against the mattress. "Raven--"

"She's fine, love. She just was overwhelmed," Raven hums as she snuggles into her mate. "I think the suppressants helped."

"Is her… you know… problem," Lexa chokes out the word with a blush, "is it gone?"

"You really are a prude, Lex." Raven chuckles as she kisses her wife's neck, "but yes, I think it was gone. You're going to have to teach her how to take care of it, you know. Safe sex, condoms, there's only so much I can do there. I handled the vagina part but now it's your turn, babe."

"I can do this," Lexa tells her adamantly, though it sounds more like she's trying to convince herself. "I can talk about… you know… _it_."

"Penises, Lexa. You have one, remember?" Raven sleepily murmurs as she yawns. "And you are going to have to talk about penises and sex and all that good stuff tomorrow after our daughter's got her bearings straight. Be as patient with her as Anya was with you."

"I can," Lexa says as confidently as she can, her heart constricting as she remembers her late sister. Then, she adamantly nods, "I _will_."

"You can't even say the word penis without flinching."

"That's not true," Lexa splutters as Raven burrows further into her chest. "Watch, I'll say it right now."

"Mhmm."

" _Penis_ ," Lexa says, drawing the word out to make herself more sure. "See, I said it."

"Excellent work, my love. You are going to be a hit with our equally prudish daughter when she _also_ furiously avoids saying it too," Raven snarks as she yawns into Lexa's shoulder again. "Now brainstorm your penis presentation in your head while I go to sleep, alright?"

"Raven!" Lexa gasps in a sharp voice, but Raven only grunts in reply.

"Sleep, Lexa. You can talk about your penises tomorrow. No more talking now."

"Stop saying penises. There's no need anymore."

"Penises," Raven grumbles in a retort as she smiles into Lexa's shoulder when her mate flinches, "now good night. I love you."

Lexa grunts and rolls her eyes good-naturedly before she wraps her arms around Raven's back and pecks her forehead.

"Good night," she whispers into her mate's skin, "I love you too, Raven."

Lexa follows her wife into slumber minutes later, only halfway through thoroughly planning and visualizing the talk she'll be giving her daughter tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically in this ABO everyone starts as their birth sex until they present in which then they develop the appropriate genitals for their classification (i.e., all alphas have penises). Alphas are territorial and aggressive when they first present because it's all unfamiliar and so it takes a matter of adjustment and learning about their new body before they can return to a sense of normalcy if that makes sense. 
> 
> Anyways idk if this was okay or not but I guess this fic is kinda like the ABO version of the first period or smth like that. Tbh i don't even know what this is but I just hope y'all don't find it revolting. I just liked the idea of Lexa and Raven giving Madi a sex talk and Lexa being the biggest prude who is too flustered to even say the word "penis".


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Raven give Madison "the talk".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're all goofs and im gay for soft alpha lexa

When Madison wakes up the next morning, it's to an intense burning and a tent in her sheets.

"Shit," she growls as she feels her body prickle and ache. Her teeth hurt from the clenching of her jaw and she has to fight the urge to snarl.

At last, she glances down at the problem currently in her way.

"Fuck you," Madison snarls at the erection straining against the sheets. "Can't you just calm down for a minute?!"

As an answer, the shaft bobs under the weight of gravity, causing the flustered teenager to groan. Turning her attention away from her new appendage, Madison glances at the clock to see that it is almost one in the afternoon. Her brows arch in surprise. _I slept for nearly twelve hours,_ she thinks to herself as she feels her body shudder and pulse again. _Seems like it didn't do much to help, either._

But then, she sniffs the air and feels all self-control leave her body.

Madison snarls as an offending scent pours through her nose. She feels her fist clench and her teeth draw back in a feral growl as she quickly rips the sheets off her torso, ignoring the tenting in her boxers. She pads over to the door, recoiling further with each passing scent. Her nose is sharper now, and she can feel herself getting more agitated by the minute. Madison yanks on the door handle and lets out a low growl, her eyes turning black as she prowls down the hall in the search of the offending scent. Her shoulders are bunched up and her chin is jerked upwards.

"Madi?"

Madison turns at the soft noise to see her sister, Tris, staring at her with a confused expression. The twelve-year old's nose scrunches up and Madi growls again, to which Tris only snorts. "You reek," Tris says with a soft chuckle as she subtly turns her neck when Madison growls. "I'd take a shower and deal with… that," she says, coughing awkwardly as she notions towards Madison's current predicament. "You know, before talking with Mama or Mom." Madison doesn't move as Tris walks past her and towards her room. Instead of heading her advice, she carries on.

The stench is getting stronger and more powerful, and it makes Madison all the more irritated.

And then, as she makes her way down the stares, she sees the source of it all standing by the couch and glaring back up at her.

Madison growls and her sire snarls back in answer, both alphas clearly lost to their instincts as they pad forward and meet each other in a challenge. Madison, a good few inches shorter than her sire, still manages to stare her down, puffing her chest out to appear more dominant. Lexa visibly twitches as she holds back her own dominant alpha power in order to simply placate her daughter, but the pheromones are strong.

"That's enough," Raven's voice cuts in, omega pheromones pumping out to soothe the two alphas, "you're mother and daughter, act like it."

Lexa snarls when Madison doesn't obey and instead chooses to take a step forward. She butts her shoulder against her sire's own, causing Lexa's chest to rumble in discontent. Raven's hand immediately finds its way between the two of them as she shoves the two growling alphas apart. She stands between them, offering her neck and pumping out soothing pheromones to calm them down, even if it only works minimally.

Madison spies Lexa's dark green eyes narrowed over Raven's head and she growls again, trying to inch forward. Raven's hand is pressed to her chest, the opposite one pressed against Lexa's own to prevent them from meeting in the middle. Raven glares down at her sire before turning back to face her with a softer, but still stern expression. Madison can't sense anything beyond her sire's scent, and it's overwhelming.

"Madi, look at me. You're okay," Raven coos, her omega scent washing over her and easing the tension between the alphas. "Just relax, baby."

"Wait," Madison says as she shakes her head to clear the fog from her mind, "Mom? Mama?" Her voice still has hints of a growl she can't hide.

"Madison," Raven replies in a serious tone, eyeing her daughter and her mate suspiciously. "Go to the bathroom and take a shower. Mama went out this morning and bought more suppressants, so take two before coming down. We are all going to talk after breakfast, alright?"

With the fog returning to muddle her thoughts, Madison goes to challenge, but Lexa's low warning growl makes her halt in the instinctual decision. Madison feels torn between submitting and fighting back, but Raven's urging look makes her decision. Madison stands straight, neither fleeing nor issuing a response to Lexa's continuous little rumbles. She watches as her mother rolls her eyes in exasperation, not wanting to agitate the other alpha in the room. Madison waits a few moments, sizing up her sire before she huffs and stomps her way back up the stairs.

Today is going to suck.

* * * 

**5 Hours Earlier**

The sounds of typing are what wake Raven up in the morning. The omega yawns and blinks open her eyes to blearily see Lexa hunched over at her desk, typing away at her laptop. She's surrounded by open books and a notepad containing hastily scribbled notes. Sitting up, Raven rubs at her eyes before looking to see that it's almost nine in the morning. She sees Lexa's head jerk up and cock over to where she is laying.

"Morning, love." Lexa's voice is a soft rasp, her green eyes twinkling from the light of the laptop. She rises from her seat and reaches for a steaming mug that had been beside her, offering it over to Raven. The omega eagerly accepts the steaming beverage of coffee.

"What are you doing up?" Raven asks as she takes a tentative sip of the steaming liquid. Lexa nods to her computer.

"I was making my presentation," the alpha shyly replies, rubbing the back of her neck as the tips of her ears turn slightly red. "For Madi."

Raven deadpans. "You're… making a presentation about presenting, to our daughter."

"Yes."

"What, like, a powerpoint?"

"Well, I'm using Keynote, but yes, essentially the same thing. I went to the library this morning, as well as the drug store to pick up more suppressants, and I grabbed the necessary literature for the discussion we will be engaging in today. I also brought knot-preventing condoms in different sizes and textures, contraceptives in case she mates another omega and accidentally forgets the condoms, and I also got dental dams, gloves, lubricant, a small zine on consent and safe sex practices, a book about dealing with relationships of members of the same group--"

"Lexa," Raven says as she rises from the bed to see the expansive amount of preparation her mate has gone through. "I--"

"Oh," Lexa practically chirps as she holds up another book, "I also brought a BDSM book in case she follows after her mother--"

"Lexa!" Raven whisper-shouts as she pries the book from her hand and tosses it to the bed. "Are you insane? We're giving her the sex and presentation talk, not an entire semester's worth of material. We're not giving her a midterm and a final, Lexa. It's not meant to be… academic."

"But…," Lexa stammers as she looks to her well designed powerpoint, complete with images and references, "I… I just…"

"Honey," Raven hums with a soft chuckle as she sets the coffee cup down on the table and slides into Lexa's lap. She lets her arms loop over her mate's strong shoulders and nuzzles her neck, planting soft kisses up and down the column of it before nosing at her scent glands.

"We're her parents, not Harvard professors. Half of this stuff Madison has always learned, but the important things, like what it's like to be in a rut or how to control your instincts, that's on us. She doesn't need to have all of this, the poor thing is already overwhelmed as it is." Lexa pouts, and Raven kisses the expression right off her face as she feels distress slowly seeping into her mate's scent. 

"I know you're worried you will say the wrong thing," Raven hums between slow kisses, "but you're her mother. You will do just fine."

"But, what if she has questions, the powerpoint will--"

"Lexa," Raven sighs as she leans back to look into those worried green eyes. "She's a teenager, not a graduate student. She doesn't need a powerpoint. What she needs is to simply be taught how to adjust to her new body and her new feelings. God, and they said omegas were difficult." Lexa rolls her eyes at the quip but Raven quickly smooths her frown with a kiss as she says, "just say what you need to say. No more."

"Fine," Lexa sighs in another pout before standing up, Raven still in her arms. Raven giggles as Lexa plants a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Now take me to the bathroom, you goof. I need a shower."

Lexa rolls her eyes as she carries Raven over to their master bathroom. She places the omega on the sink counter before returning to their room for a fresh change of towels. By the time she returns, she hears the shower running. Raven's clothes are strewn about the bathroom floor. After picking them up and hastily throwing them into the wash bin, she undoes the zipper on her trousers before making her way over to the toilet.

"Lexa," Raven says as she pokes her head through the shower curtain, "you better not flush while I'm in here."

"I have to go," Lexa says as she fishes herself from her boxers, "besides, it's a myth that the water turns cold when the toilet flushes."

"Lexa, I am literally an aerospace engineer."

"Raven, I am literally a lawyer. I can argue all day."

"Yes, but you and I both know that you're a bit pee-shy and won't go in front of me, so I'll just watch you while I have a shower."

"Raven," Lexa groans as she holds herself in her hands, "that's not true. I am not 'pee-shy'. I have peed in front of you before."

"Lexa, you haven't even farted in front of me before."

"We all can't be comfortable with our body as you are, Raven. I am sorry that I find _farting_ to be an improper and rather private affair."

"Well that sucks, honey, because newsflash, you fart in your sleep."

Lexa gasps, astonished at the claim. She crosses her legs as she feels a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Raven," she stammers, "I do not!""

"You do," Raven smirks as she watches Lexa fumble around. "And just as I predicted, your little toots are all soft and dainty."

"Ugh."

"Ugh is right, babe. I mean look at you!" Raven smirks as she nods to her troubled wife. "Just pee already before you break something."

"Raven c'mon," Lexa blushes as she wriggles on her feet, "I really have to go."

"Then pee, Lexa. No one is stopping you. Just put the lid down after. You always forget."

"Can you like… turn around?"

"Lexa, the exact thing you are holding has been in ninety percent of my orifices. I know what she feels and tastes like. Just. Pee."

"That's it!" Lexa exclaims as she tucks herself back in. "I'm going to the kids' bathroom."

Raven chuckles as her flustered wife storms out of the bathroom before she yells, "Lexa wait, don't flush!"

The last five minutes of her shower are freezing cold.

* * * 

**Present Time**

Once Madison's out of sight, Raven sighs and relaxes, her body tired after working to produce so many placating pheromones. She whirls on Lexa, ready to yell at her wife for not being cooperative, but she instead strong arms loop around her middle and draw her in for an embrace. Raven is too tired to make a comment about her wife's stubbornness, she finds herself melting in the calming pheromones of her alpha.

"Ssh," Lexa hums softly as she carries Raven over to the couch, "I'm sorry, love. That got out of hand. I wasn't expecting Madi to come down."

"It's okay," Raven sleepily mumbles as she clenches Lexa's shirt tighter in her arms. "I just hope that when she comes down again you'll be civil. Both of your scents are too dominant for me to mediate alone." Lexa nods and kisses Raven's head softly before setting her down on the couch.

"I love you," Lexa purrs as she rubs Raven's back and cradles her to her chest. "I couldn't have asked for a more amazing wife."

Raven chuckles tiredly, letting her eyes rest as she snuggles deeper into her alpha. 

"Flatter."

"I try."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Raven. Now rest," Lexa softly nuzzles her as she murmurs the words into her onyx hair. "Our daughter will come down soon."

* * *

After taking two suppressants and a cold shower, Madison feels her senses start to come back to her. Immediately, shame floods her mind as she vaguely remembers the events of a few moments ago. She knows that her mother is a powerful alpha, but even she had never tried to challenge any of their other alpha friends or family members. Madison thinks to Tris' own reaction and she feels even more guilty. She usually prides herself on protecting her sister, even if she pretty much can handle herself. Shaking her head, she makes her way over to Tris' room.

Madison hesitates outside of the door for a brief moment before she knocks. "Hey, T? You in there?"

As if unaffected, Tris simply groans out an acknowledgement. Madison clears her throat again, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Can… can I come in? I want to apologize. You know, for earlier."

There's some shuffling before the door opens and Tris leans against the frame, smirking. Despite the playful expression, her deep brown eyes still hold a level of concern that makes Madison feel even more guilty. At the slight tilt of her neck, Tris chuckles and crosses her arms.

"No need to be like that, Mads. I get it. I mean, I don't personally get it because, you know, I haven't presented yet, but I heard it can be hard." Both Madison and Tris flinch at the use of her words, but the younger girl shakes it off and grins up at her older sister toothily.

"Anyways, we'll be even once you have to have the 'talk' from Mom and Mama," Tris teases as she smirks again. "I already heard Mama's prepared an entire presentation for you. That'll be fun, when we both know that she can hardly even handle Mom grabbing her butt in public."

"Tris," Madison mutters as she frowns, "you're kidding right?"

"Ha," Tris laughs as she shakes her head, "I wish. I'm gonna stay up here and you can enjoy your time down that. Call it being even." Madison sighs and nods, looking back down again. "I know, but still, I'm sorry that all of that happened," Madison replies softly. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know that," Tris says, waving her hand in a noncommittal gesture. "You're a big gay softie."

"What?" Madison blurts out with a blush to her cheeks. "I'm not… you know… gay, or anything, I haven't even thought about gay stuff--"

"Right, so am I supposed to ignore the heart eyes you have for Torrie Gomez, head cheerleader? She's practically your biggest fan," Tris teases, causing Madison to blush even deeper. Tris just laughs. "I knew it! I watched you both at every game. She doesn't talk to anyone else like that."

"I swear to God," Madison mutters as she looks to her sister in exasperation and embarrassment. "What do you know, anyways? You're twelve."

"I'm turning thirteen in ten days. In a year, I'll be in high school with you."

"It doesn't matter what grade you're in. You're still a child to me."

"At least I know when a girl likes me back," Tris says with a smug grin. "I'd work on your game, _alpha_."

"Ugh," Madison flushes as she turns away, "I'm done talking with you now. Goodbye."

"Good luck," Tris calls as Madison heads for the stairs, "and if you and Mama get into a fight, call me! I won't help, but I'd like to see who wins."

Madison just rolls her eyes as she walks down the stairs. "Bye, Tris."

* * * 

Lexa watches as Madison descends the steps tentatively. She doesn't seem to smell the acrid scent of a newly-presented alpha, so she lowers her shoulders and uncrosses her arms. Madison keeps her head low and her steps slow as she approaches her sire and her mother. Raven stands from the couch, now having rested and recovered her strength. Lexa clears her throat and Madison glances up sheepishly and flinches.

"Alright, honey, I think it is time we talked about this, right?" Raven asks as she pats the seat next to her. "Now, come on. It's alright."

"Wait," Madison blurts out as she freezes in her spot, "before we talk, I, uh, wanted to apologize. For earlier. I don't remember what I did but I know it wasn't right. I just didn't feel in control and I know that you always say that it isn't an excuse--and this isn't supposed to be an excuse--I just genuinely didn't know what I was doing and I'm sorry, Mama, I didn't mean to challenge you." Madison sniffles, looking from her sire to her mother. "And I am so sorry, Mom. You aren't supposed to make your own family feel scared and I did, and for that I'm just really sorry."

"Oh honey," Raven coos as she walks forward to wrap her daughter in a hug. "Don't apologize, love. Your mother and I understand. It's not an easy thing to process. For omegas it's different. When I presented, I had very erratic mood swings. Not to mention the constant need to hump--"

"Mom!"

"Raven!"

Both alphas are flustered at their joint exclamation and Raven just rolls her eyes. "Oh calm down you two, it's natural. Alphas and omegas are the most sexual dynamics. Don't ever be ashamed of your sexuality, Madison. So long as it is consensual and you and your partner enjoy yourself, don't be ashamed." Madison blushes at the words and clears her throat, avoiding her sire's equally flustered expression as her mother tuts, "oh don't look like that. You've presented, which means you're an adult now. We're going to have an adult conversation, and it will be civil. Yes?"

"Yes," Madison mumbles, looking to the ground. Raven hums in content before whirling on Lexa. "And you, will you be civil?"

"Yes," Lexa nods as she takes a seat on the couch before clearing her throat and gesturing to Madison. "Do you, uh, want to sit for this?"

"Is it going to be painful?" Madison asks, wincing. Raven sighs, but Lexa replies, "I cut out the powerpoint if that's what you've heard."

"Oh thank God," Madison sighs in relief as she plops down on the sofa beside her mother. "No offence, Mama. I love your presentations, but I don't think I would be able to sit through a presentation like this one." Raven shakes her head and chuckles in agreement, settling beside her daughter as Lexa offers a flimsy smile. It's a weak attempt to displace the tension that is mildly existing beneath the surface of the room.

"Alright, well, why don't we just rip the bandaid off then?" Lexa asks, bracing herself. Madison sucks in a deep breath and nods, squaring her shoulders. Raven just sits back, more than happy for Lexa to take the reigns. Lexa nods once she seems that everyone is agreement.

"So Madi," Lexa says as she braces herself, "you have a penis."

Madison struggles to not blush as she sinks into the couch. "Um… yeah."

"Yes," Lexa agrees as she fights the urge to turn to Raven for help. "Um, how has it… been?"

"Um… uh, different, I guess? I don't really know… I haven't, uh, really, um, had it… for long."

"Right," Lexa nods, looking away now. "Cool, cool, cool… very cool."

Lexa takes a minute to pause, trying to calm her own nerves. She's about to beg Raven to come and intervene when she glances up to Madison's uncomfortable expression only to see something deeper in her expression: confusion and fear. And that's when Lexa finally sucks it up.

"It's different from having a vagina," Lexa says clearly, the nerves slipping from her voice. "You're going to get erections, and now your anatomy has shifted so that you have a pair of testes, as well. You will produce and ejaculate semen. You will be able to get an omega or beta pregnant if you do not use safe sex practices. You will have ruts, in which you feel territorial and, well, _needy_ for human contact. It will be painful and lonely without a mate, but that's why we have suppressants and medication to help deal with it. There's also your right hand, which you will become very familiar with soon enough." Madison seems to ease up on her nerves as Lexa gains confidence in her ability to converse about the subject.

"And I know it all seems so scary now, having this… extension of your body that doesn't seem to fit, but you get used to it. But, it does mean that you have to learn to do things differently. I won't explain which things, but I am sure you can understand what I'm talking about," Lexa says and Madison nods, following along. She reaches into the drawer beside the couch and pulls out the bag of items she had bought earlier today.

Lexa hands the bag over to Madison and clears her throat. "Inside, there's lube, condoms that are designed to prevent knots, contraceptives that you can use if you want to have sex or are sexually active as well as contraceptives for whomever you are sexually active with in case of emergency. There's also a book on safe sex and consensual practices, proper BDSM techniques in case that's something you ever engage in, and a few zines outline consent across different situations and dynamics. It's all the information you might need if you feel you can't come to us. There's also something in there for when you experience your first rut, you know, if um, your hand gets a bit tired." Lexa blushes at the end.

Madison takes in the information with wide, big eyes and she gulps nervously. "Um… thanks… I… yeah," she nods confidently, "thank you, Ma."

"I know it is weird right now," Lexa says as she reaches out to nudge her daughter's shoulder. "But if you ever need to talk about anything, whether it be related to sex or not, your mother and I are always here to talk about it. I know I'm not always the most… easy to talk to about sex, but I have a lifetime of experience with your mother and the both of us have a pretty healthy sex life." Madison screws up her nose and flinches.

"Mama, ew."

"Yeah, I know. It sounds super gross but it's how you were conceived," Lexa says with a shrug, "and you know what? I regret nothing." She smiles over to her mate, where Raven is proudly looking between them. Raven smiles back at her and Lexa's entire body relaxes with the sight.

"Alright, alright," Madison chuckles as she brings Lexa back to the present. "No more heart-eyes."

"Just wait until you meet someone you love just like I love your mother," Lexa cheekily replies, "you'll have heart-eyes for days, and it's worth it."

"Gay," Raven snorts, but she dreamily gazes at her mate as Lexa puffs out her chest in a teasing manner. "But I love you anyways."

"I love you more."

"Lexa, don't even start with me again. I love you more and you know it."

"That isn't even remotely true. I love you in every multiverse, wormhole, galaxy, and time-space-whatever-you-call it. I love you the most."

"Um, can we talk more about alpha stuff?" Madison asks. "Not that I want to interrupt your love-fest or anything, but you guys have a room."

Lexa blushes and nods, clearing her throat once more as she turns to her daughter with a serious expression on her face. "Right, well, good point. Listen, Madison. I know that right now you might be feeling scared or unsure of your body. Everything has changed and it seems like it's all going so fast," Lexa says calmly as she leans forward so she can maintain eye-contact with her daughter. "But I want you to know, that all that you are feeling, it's all normal. I felt just as confused and lost and scared, and I even had problems accepting my new body. It was only my sister and your mother that helped me through the process. If I hadn't had them to ground me, I definitely would end up like a feral alpha."

"Yeah," Madison chokes out as she looks to her lap, "kinda like what I became, right?"

"No."

Madison's head darts up in confusion. "No?"

"What you did was not the markings of a feral alpha, Madi," Lexa explains in a soft voice. "Trust me, you handled yourself a lot better than I did."

"Really?" Madison sheepishly asks, looking up at her sire. "But I tried to challenge you!"

"I _actually_ challenged my sister," Lexa says as she reminisces on her sister's placating response. "And trust me, I didn't win. I was scrawny and lanky, not an ounce of muscle on me. No one, not even me, expected me to present as an alpha. We all thought I was going to be a beta."

"What happened afterwards?" Madison asks, her curiosity piqued as she leans forward. Lexa chuckles as she rubs her neck.

"I realized that challenging people wasn't the way to deal with my emotions. I took suppressants and slept off the constant, um, bodily changes, that threatened to get in my way. Eventually, I had to get used to, uh, taking care of them." Madison flushes as she understands what she means.

"But," Lexa blurts out as she offers a flimsy smile, "that's something you will figure out on your own. Eventually, at least."

"Right," Madison nods, hoping this means that her sire won't discuss the topic further. "I get it, Ma, I do."

"Good," Lexa chuckles lightheartedly as she leans back into her seat. "The main thing is, like your mother said, that you're happy. All she and I ever want for you is to be happy and safe and loved. Being an alpha won't change anything about our relationship, even if it feels like that right now. I love you, kiddo. You, Tris, and your mother are the three most important people in my life, and I will protect you until no longer can."

"You just had to make it sappy," Raven sighs good-naturedly. "Remind me why I married you again?"

"Because I'm a 'loveable goof with strong arms and washboard abs', if I remember correctly." Lexa teases back, causing Raven to shrug and nod. 

"Yeah, that."

"Mom," Madison interjects with a whine. "Please."

"What?" Raven chuckles as she tousles her daughter's hair. "One day you'll be just as bad, just you wait." Madison just rolls her eyes but can't help but smile at the way her mother and her sire interact with each other. She won't admit it to them, but she does hope that she meets someone that can make her smile and laugh the way her parents make each other smile and laugh. Raven rubs her back and kisses her forehead.

"Do you have any other questions, sweetheart? It doesn't have to be all alpha-related. I can answer some questions about omega-related things if you're interested," Raven offers in a soft voice. Madison bites her lip and looks down, contemplating whether she should ask something.

"Well," she stumbles as she struggles to find the words, "I, um, well… there's… uh… a… um, person, that I like." The words are a stammering mess, but Raven can see that her daughter is trying to form a question, so she offers some soothing pheromones to soothe the distress.

"There's this… girl," Madison relents as she hangs her head, bracing herself for rejection. Lexa puffs her chest out, but holds back from growling. Madison flinches regardless, so Lexa instead relaxes her stance and pumps out her own soothing pheromones.

"Young love," Raven coos as she kisses her daughter's forehead. "That's so adorable."

"Is she an alpha?" Lexa asks, arching her brow. Madison shrugs, before shaking her head.

"I don't know, she hasn't presented yet either. But recently we got a lot… closer. I just… whenever I talk to her I get so lost in her eyes, and she sounds like the most beautiful orchestra when she talks. One time, she held my hand and it was… so soft, like touching feathers and I… I don't know! Every time I speak to her I get clammy and sometimes I stutter and I am pretty sure she thinks I'm stupid or lame," Madison growls at herself as she looks to her lap in shame. "I just… I want her to know that I like her, but I also don't want to ruin my friendship. I don't even know if she likes me back. I just… and now with this whole alpha thing… I don't know if she will still want to talk to me because I'm different."

"Madi," Lexa sighs as she stands and comes to sit next to her daughter, resting a hand on her knee. "Being an alpha doesn't change who you are. If this girl likes you, then she won't see your dynamic, she'll just see you as Madison. And even if I'm wary of you dating, especially since you've recently just presented, I know that your mother and I have raised you so that you know to be respectful to others. If this girl doesn't see that you are a loving, kindhearted, and beautiful girl who is smart and always ready to help people in need, then she doesn't deserve your attention."

"I… I guess," Madison says as she looks to her hands again. "But this whole… _penis_ thing… won't throw her off?"

"It didn't throw me off," Raven says as she looks over at Lexa. "I had never dated any men before your mother, so when she presented shortly after we were dating, it was a bit of a surprise, but I didn't love your mother any less. In fact, I had a bit more to love her for instead." Madison rolls her eyes at the teasing remark, chuckling when Lexa blushes a deep red beside her. Raven just tousles Madison's hair again, purring.

"Listen kiddo," she murmurs as she presses a kiss to her forehead, "just be yourself. People need to love you for you. _All_ of you."

"Okay," Madison sighs with a shy smile. "I guess I could try talking to her after I've figured out my, um, alpha stuff."

"Right," Raven says as she leans back to look at her daughter. "Now, last question before you go relearn your body, do you have any other questions for Mama about being an alpha? Do you feel pain in your testicles or penis? Irritation? Soreness or bumps? It's important to recognize these things, as not all presentations are essentially without fault. If you have any problems, make sure you ask Mama or me to help you get the help you need if we can't provide information or aid, alright? We will not judge you at all and you can talk to us about literally anything."

"No, no pain or anything," Madison confirms with a blush and a nod, "but thanks, Mom. I know it feels awkward, but I do appreciate it."

"It's what we're here for," Raven smiles as she nudges her shoulder. "This is a sex-positive household. Anything and everything will be kept confidential unless Mama and I need to intervene, alright? So go do me a favour right now and take that little goodie bag and put it in your room. Keep some condoms in your backpack and a few in your wallet. Same thing with the contraceptives and the extra bottle of suppressants."

"Okay," Madison nods as she rises, taking her bag with her. She goes to head for the stairs before she stops, turning halfway to face her parents.

"Um, thanks again. I know this was a weird talk and I definitely don't want to repeat it, but it is nice to know that we can talk about it if I wanted to," Madison reluctantly says as she blushes again. "I know I don't say it often, but I really am grateful that I have you both as my parents."

Both Lexa and Raven's eyes mist as their daughter offers them a sheepish smile before she heads back up the stairs and to her room.

"God," Lexa chokes out as tears gather in her eyes, "we made her, Raven. That's our daughter. Our alpha daughter."

"They grow up so quickly," Raven sniffles as she curls into her mate's chest. "Before you know it, she'll be bringing home a girl for the first time."

"I can wait a few more years before that," Lexa chuckles in voice clogged with emotion. "I just… it's so hard to see them growing up."

"Yeah," Raven sighs as she nestles her head on Lexa's shoulder, "but boy, is it rewarding to know that we've raised her right."

"I hope so," Lexa says as she looks down at her wife with love and adoration in her eyes, "wait, scratch that. I _know_ so."

Raven chuckles before leaning up to press a kiss to her mate's lips. "You did great back there, _Professor Woods_. Not even a single slip up."

"I know," Lexa laughs as she happily leans down for another soft kiss. "I didn't even stutter on the word penis."

"Little accomplishments, babe," Raven chuckles as she wraps her arms around her wife's waist. "It's the little accomplishments."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might do a bonus chap of madi and the gf but idk??


End file.
